wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Caligrase Sewers
Main article: Locations 'Caligrase Sewers' Caligrase Sewers is one of the main story line dungeons in Wizardry Online. "An unused portion of the underground sewer system. Beginner adventurers can use this area to test their skills as only weak monsters appear in Caligrase. Of course, that leads certain thieves looking to profit from beginners, to this area. The Adventurer's guild, with the help of the Ministry of Arcanum, set traps for the thieves to lock them in the dungeon. However, there are rumors that the thieves have finally escaped." 'Caligrase Sewers' Map' Caligrase Sewers 'Quests' *The Guild's Trial 'Missions' *Beetle Infestation *Scum of the Underground *Head of the Gang *Kobold Hunt *The Doll of My Life *Dark Pendant *Clean Up the Sewers *Follow That Bug! 'Dark Angel Statues' 1st Dark Angel Statue To enter the first Dark Angel statue you need to activate four switches located around the main hall. The first one is to the right after descending the first flight of stairs. The second one can be located by following the left hand wall until you enter a small alcove, the switch is in the alcove. The third can be found be again following the left hand wall until you go up some stairs, across a walkway, and into a hallway with some zombies in it. The fourth can be found by returning back the way you came, and then going up the stairs directly across from the stairs you just came down. After all four are turned on, you can access the first dark angel statue. The fight inside the first Dark Angel statue consists of several zombies, which should not present much of a challenge for any class. 2nd Dark Angel Statue To enter the second Dark Angel Statue, you need two items in order to unlock it. Those two can be found at the slates along the hallway to the second Dark Angel statue. Read those slates and you get the items. The fight inside the second Dark Angel statue consists of many Cage Beetles. Those insects are pretty weak and can be handled by any Class. Be sure to have plenty of mana for those who play Mage. 3rd Dark Angel Statue The third Dark Angel Statue is the last final battle or Boss Stage in this dungeon. To enter, you will need to get the three items as told by the Statue. Those items can be found in the rubbles in the sewers (Rubbles are pile of junk that has shining icon above and will give you items once you've received quests to search in it.) There are exactly 3 Rubbles in sewers and each of them contains the items you need. The first rubble is in the place where you first sighted Garbage Zombie (The path below the Bridge just right after the second Dark Angel statue). Interact with it and proceed to the sewers. As you move forward, you will see two path, the path ahead of you and the path left to you. You already know that left path is towards the Last Dark Angel statue, so you must proceed forward. As you move forward there are two paths again, one on the left and one to the right. Move to the left path first and continue moving until you found the second Rubble. Interact with it and go back to the intersection. This time move to the right path and continue moving until you find the third rubble. (Avoid fighting the monster with purple aura (The Silver Fang Kobold), because its a high level monster and can 1 hit players.) As you have found the third rubble, interact with it and go back to the third Dark Angel statue and enter. The Blackrose Clan is inside this battle, clearing this battle completes your Story Quest. This battle consists of a Lumberjack like mob and few rogues. Soloing this battle might give hard time since this mobs hits hard but with good combat skills soloing this battle with any Class is possible. Party up with other players to make battle easy. 'Tips for Starters' There are many things that help you at the beginning. *Zombies go back to their place when you take some steps back, which makes it easier to kill them.They often drop health potions, be sure to have some with you. *Accept missions from the NPC in the great hall besides the Devil statue to earn EXP and gold. *Save the shining rocks. You can make keys out of them which lets you open specific treasures in dungeons. *Creating a party with one or more other players can be hugely beneficial. Group play will make this and all subsequent dungeon much more manageable. 'NPCs' *Adventurer's Guild Staff Stia *Adventurer Shuddlestein *Adventurer Lasse *Adventurer Uraquenz *Cardinal Ulgus *Former Adventurer Cart (Twice) *Former Wealthy Adventurer Kurt *Treasure Hunter Bardon 'Creatures'